


Unstoppable Force

by AetherBunny



Series: I'm just going to keep adding Wanda [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were too quiet for a few long minutes, until more shouting heralded a riot van. Both sides watched it arrive with frightened curiosity. Wanda could see it jostle as the back door opened and something terrible and hooded stepped out. She had never met anybody else like her and her brother, but he had to be.</p>
<p>An encounter between two mutants ultimately cut from Days of Future Past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstoppable Force

She's just sitting with Carole Ann on the lawn of the university trying to keep a low profile. She really shouldn't have been at the protest, not after what happened at the last one, but she had promised her friend she would go with her. The Maximoff twins had few friends so it was important to hang on to the ones that stuck around.

As long as she didn't draw too much attention to herself they should be fine. Unfortunately that was hard to do, everybody at the last protest had gotten a good look at her, and most everybody was there again today. There was some pointing and whispering turning the dial on her anxiety, but it didn't seem to bother Carole Ann. 

"They're just looking at your flowers." She smirked. Fair enough, the oddly shaped crown was bright red and hard to miss. 

An hour or so had gone by and everything was as peaceful as they had intended it to be. That was until the trouble makers from last time decided to show up. What are the odds, she wondered, that things are going to get nasty. 

Turns out it didn't take long at all. They just had to get loud, and they just had to get into the cop's faces. Everything was blown out of proportion in no time flat, and to top it all off a riot squad was brought it almost immediately.

There was shoving, and shouting and then somebody threw something. She just wanted to sneak away and hide out at home, but she couldn't stand the thought of anybody getting hurt.

"What are we going to do?" She turned to her friend who just shrugged, they both knew what was coming.

'You stopped it all last time?”

“I don't really think I should do that again.”

“Yeah, you're probably right.”

“You're going to do it again aren't you?”

“Yes. Get home okay? Go now.”

“I want to see what happens.” Carole Ann protested. 

“Watch on the news then. Please go somewhere safe.”

“Fine glory hog I'll go.” Wanda watched her friend jog off and waited until she disappeared behind a building a block or two away before getting closer to the action.

The cops had corralled the protesters and rioters alike on the lawn while the higher ups stood behind them shouting things and making calls on radios, a street width of no man's land lay in between. 

She took a deep breath and stepped out, a small red figure against the dark heavily armed clouds.

Things were too quiet for a few long minutes, until more shouting heralded a riot van. Both sides watched it arrive with frightened curiosity. Wanda could see it jostle as the back door opened and something terrible and hooded stepped out. 

She had never met anybody else like her and her brother, but he had to be. He seemed to have burst out of the sleeves of the shirt under his tactical vest, and thick gloves braced the wrists at the end of his massive arms. He tugged at the tongue of his boot and straightened up to talk to a superior officer. They exchanged words before looking in her direction and the big guy was not shy about sizing her up. He even lowered his hood to get a better look, and she could see he was older than her, but not by much, twenty, twenty-two maybe, dark hair and a cruel set to his jaw.

_They prepared for me, ohmygod, they were waiting for me to show up again. ___

__This was getting just as ugly as she figured it would. There was as shout from the law enforcement side and the line of riot cops abandoned their line. It was him and her now, and she wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen._ _

__He tugged at the tongue of his boot again and took a few steps forward._ _

__"RUN" she called behind her just as he opponent started to, and the crowd scattered._ _

___Whoosh_  
whoosh  
whoosh  
thud  
thud  
thud 

__She could almost feel his momentum build as he gained it. It was not that he was running fast, no that's what Pietro did, he was moving with some sort of immense power. She darted out of the way hoping he would struggle to change directions. He only got faster as he altered his course. She ran behind a mailbox only to abandon it seconds later when he came crashing through it pounding it to a mess of metal and papers on the corner._ _

__“You can't run from me.” He called to her. Not a taunt, just a statement of fact._ _

__She hated what she was going to have to do, but it seemed like she would have no choice. It was only when he was close enough for her to read the name "Marko" on his vest did she react. With a crack loud enough to shatter several windows she knocked him backwards, the trouble was she did not knock him off his feet. He was still coming at her, a look of shock and rage contorting his face, and the added distance only added to his momentum. He was coming faster now, closing the distance between them. She swore she could feel the air pressure chance as he closed in. Nearly exhausted she tried one more time, sending him back a shorter distance. It wasn't like she had the chance to practice any of this._ _

__Too tired to try again she braced herself for the inevitable. Instead of a bone crushing impact there was some sort of odd blurred feeling and the next thing she knew she was stumbling around a park a dozen blocks away and getting sick all over the base of a tree._ _

__"Gross." Pietro handed her a wadded up fast food napkin. She didn't have the heart to glare at him as she wiped her mouth._ _

__"You okay baby sis? You almost got yourself killed."_ _

__"Three minutes." She spit out a little remaining bile._ _

__"Yeah you're fine."_ _

__"How did you know where I was?"_ _

__"Our weird spooky twin connection... eh, I just followed the chaos. You're a magnet you know. Hey guess what, they call you 'The Scarlet Witch', that's so far out! That guy was 'The Juggernaut.' I think you got the better nickname."_ _

__"How-?"_ _

__"I passed through their side on the way to get you. They had some files on the dash of a cop car, door was wide open. Don't worry they're not sure who you are just yet."_ _

__"That's good, I guess."_ _

__"You wanna go home or something? You can put on my jacket?" He motioned to her bright red top._ _

__"Sure thanks."_ _

__"I wanna wear this though, even if it looks like you made it in your sleep." He plucked the oddly shaped crown of flowers from her head and set it on his own._ _

__"Lorna helped me, I couldn't say no."_ _

__"That little demon, it's good she's cute." Pietro beamed at her, and passed his jacket over. “Hey we should go see if Carole Ann is okay, I mean she might need to be comforted after everything that just happened.”_ _

__“Gross. Pete, no way.”_ _

__“What? I'm very concerned for your friends safety.”_ _

__“Uh huh, you're very concerned about her chest.”_ _

__“I am concerned about all of Carole Ann, chest included.” He ducked her halfhearted swat._ _

__"C'mon Wanda." He held out his hand. "That was pretty great though, but you probably shouldn't do that in public anymore. There can only be one delinquent in the family."_ _

__"Good we have you then. Thanks Pete."_ _

__"I'd rather have two terrible sisters than one terrible sister and some road kill."_ _

__"Yeah, yeah. Let's go home." She took his hand._ _

**Author's Note:**

> In an early draft Juggernaut was the local high school kid they used to bust Magneto out. Later on he was one of the bad guys, and concept art of that design is floating around out there on the internet.  
> I'm just bummed they didn't take advantage of Wanda's powers (and even cut the line she was mentioned in) because Scarlet Witch is pretty psychedelic anyway...


End file.
